Some things are best left
by Ayla Pascal
Summary: Ginny's always trusted the world she grew up in; it takes Harry to show her the darker side of the wizarding world.


**Author Notes**: Thank you to aigooism for the beta!

Ginny's always trusted the world she grew up in.

It takes Harry to show her the darker side of the wizarding world - Harry who still has just a little bit of wonder in his eyes whenever he uses his wand - to show her that maybe not everything's the way she thought, and that she needed to _open her eyes_.

* * *

><p>The building they live in is connected to the electrical grid; there are even a couple of Muggles on each floor. Everybody thinks that they live here because of Harry, but it's Ginny who is enamoured with the Muggle world. It's a novelty washing their dishes using a dishwasher instead of using magic. Their fridge is full of perishables. They aren't as fresh as the fruit and vegetables she grew up with, but she can overlook that because of the convenience. The Muggle world is full of shortcuts that Ginny wouldn't have ever imagined.<p>

When Wentworth first moves in next to them, Ginny thinks that he's just another normal, harmless Muggle. He always nods whenever he passes them in the hallway. Their walls vibrate whenever he uses his dryer, but other than that, Ginny barely notices him.

"He's a civil servant, isn't he?" Ginny murmurs one evening as they're curled up on the couch, listening to the pleasant thrumming of Wentworth's clothes going around and around.

"I think so," Harry says, his fingers threading slowly through her hair. "I've seen him in a suit anyway."

"I don't think I could ever wear one of those," Ginny confesses. She's seen Muggle women tottering about on their high heels and tailored suits. "Robes are far more comfortable."

Harry laughs and leans over to kiss her.

* * *

><p>One of the things Ginny loves best about Harry is his passion. It infuses every aspect of his life, from their bedroom to their lazy Sunday afternoon chats to his work. He sees the world differently to her and sometimes, just sometimes, Ginny manages to glimpse the world through his eyes. At times it's almost beautiful to be able to see everyday objects as unique, but at other times, she doesn't want to see things so clearly.<p>

"The Ministry should be more careful," Harry mutters. He waves the newspaper in the air.

Ginny shivers slightly as she runs forward to open the foyer door. She rubs her hands together. Harry's face is all red with cold, and she suspects hers is the same. "We live in the same building as Muggles," Ginny admonishes as she takes the paper off him and places it in her bag. "Anyway, it ended well. They caught the escaped dragon."

"Not before several Muggles saw," Harry points out as they walk towards the stairs. "Six memory charms. That's how many we used against innocent civilians."

Ginny bites her lip. "I'm not saying it's a good thing," she says quietly. "But do you think Muggles can handle it?"

"I don't know," Harry says.

Ginny sighs. She doesn't know either.

* * *

><p>Ginny isn't sure when she begins to notice that something's wrong with Wentworth.<p>

The first time she remembers is a few months after Wentworth moved in. She finds him standing outside his front door, key in his hand, looking almost lost. His suit is rumpled, almost as though he's been running, and there's sweat trickling down his face. He wipes it away absentmindedly, but it almost immediately reappears. His collar's already soaked.

"Are... are you okay?" Ginny hesitates before taking a step towards him. They're just neighbours. Maybe he's just been fired or something. Maybe he doesn't want her to interfere.

Wentworth turns slowly to look at her.

Ginny shivers. It's almost as though he's looking right through her, as though he doesn't recognise her.

He blinks.

And then it's gone. Wentworth smiles at her and imperceptibly stands straighter. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. Ginny, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ginny says slowly. "You just looked a little..." She wants to say empty, but she doesn't know how he'll take that. "Lost," she finishes.

Wentworth gives her a disarming smile. "Just lost in thought."

Ginny watches as he takes his keys and opens his door. "I guess I'll see you around." The door clicks shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Ginny begins to watch Wentworth more closely after that. One morning, on her way to the Ministry, she spots him going into a coffee shop. Impulsively, she ducks in after him and seats herself in the darkest, quietest corner. She expects that he would only be in there for a few minutes – most people she knows have some sort of morning coffee or tea routine – but she's surprised to see him disappear into the back and then come out five minutes later with an apron on.<p>

He works here, she realises, her eyes widening with astonishment.

Ginny watches as he bustles around the store, obviously an employee, but still – somehow – she gets the impression that he doesn't quite belong.

* * *

><p>Whenever Ginny sees Wentworth over the next few weeks, it's almost as though he's fading in and out. One moment, he's the warm, reasonably charming man who says hello to her every morning, but the next moment she's looking at somebody frightened. It's as though Wentworth's trapped there behind his mind and she can only see flickers.<p>

Sometimes, he looks at her with such a look of hatred that Ginny shudders.

At other times, he smiles at her as though they're affable neighbours.

* * *

><p>It takes her a while, but one afternoon, Ginny sees him coming back home late, smelling of coffee, and it suddenly just clicks.<p>

She pales.

Ginny can't believe she hasn't seen it before this. She can still hear Flitwick's words echoing in her mind. _You must remember that although not all victims exhibit the same symptoms, the classic trio of signs include being easily distracted, memory loss and sudden changes in personality._

She knows the signs of a fading Memory Charm.

Wentworth looks up at her with bloodshot eyes. "You're a witch," he says flatly. "I know who and _what_you are now."

Ginny takes a step backwards.

He laughs. Ginny winces. It isn't the normal friendly laughter that she's used to. This is a harsher laugh, a bitter laugh of a man who's lost everything. "One of your kind did this to me after I lost my wife." His eyes gleam. "Do you know what killed her? It was one of your _creatures_. One of your unnatural creatures that she couldn't even defend herself against because it wasn't _supposed to exist_."

Ginny opens her mouth, but doesn't know what to say.

Wentworth's hands are shaking as he opens the door to his flat. "Then one of you decided to _help_me by robbing me of everything I am. Did you know that before today, I'd forgotten Rachel? But I remember now."

* * *

><p>"Did you know?" Ginny closes her eyes as she leans back in the sofa.<p>

"I suspected for the past week or so," Harry says quietly. "He's been acting strangely."

Ginny runs an impatient hand through her hair and shakes it out. "We need to help him," she says. "I don't know why somebody put a Memory Charm on him, but it's obviously made him forget his wife as well. That isn't the point of Memory Charms."

"They don't work that well, you know."

Ginny rounds on him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demands.

Harry shrugs. "I've heard rumours around the Ministry. Apparently, they're not as effective as everybody believes they are. Hermione mentioned that they did a study last year when they found out that more than 60% of Memory Charms wear off within a year and that if it's worn off once, then there's an increased chance it'll wear off again."

"All the more reason we need to help him," she points out.

* * *

><p>The next time Ginny sees Wentworth, he simply ignores her. She tries talking to him, but it's almost as though she isn't there. When Harry puts an arm on his shoulder, he yanks his arm back with such force that Harry stumbles.<p>

* * *

><p>She doesn't see him for a few weeks, but the next time Ginny sees Wentworth exiting his apartment, she's almost shocked at how he looks. It's obvious he hasn't been eating. As she passes him in the hallway, she can hear him mumble "Rachel" to himself.<p>

It's his dead wife's name.

* * *

><p>"He just needs some time," Ginny tells Harry. "He needs <em>time<em>."

Harry nods. "Time," he echoes. He pulls an old yellowing bit of parchment out of his pocket. "I found this at work today."

Ginny takes the article. "Two unfortunate Muggles, Robert and Rachel Wentworth, are suspected to have come into contact with a magical creature. Rachel Wentworth was found dead on the scene. Her husband Robert was hysterical. He was sent to St Mungo's for psychiatric evaluation and was found to be clinically insane."

She takes a deep breath. "It is not known what creature attacked these two, but Aurors have been dispatched to the area. Robert Wentworth escaped from St Mungo's a few days after being admitted. He has yet to be found."

"It was from five years ago."

"Clinically insane," Ginny says quietly. "But he always seemed so normal."

Harry opens his mouth, but Ginny suddenly knows what he's about to say.

"Don't say it," she blurts out. "Just don't."

"Memory Charms aren't illegal," Harry says softly. "Highly regulated, but not illegal."

"I know," Ginny interrupts. "Use of Memory Charms against Muggles in dire circumstances is allowed. There aren't even any forms to fill out." She shakes her head.

"I found him shaking and crying outside his flat this morning," Harry says flatly. "That isn't our neighbour. It isn't the man we've known over the last six months."

Ginny twirls a strand of hair between her fingers. "I guess not."

* * *

><p>Wentworth's on the ground. He's still wearing a suit, but on close inspection, Ginny notices that it's tattered and smelly. "We need to help him," she manages to get out. Her lips feel almost numb. "We have to help him."<p>

Harry nods. He reaches into his pocket for his wand, but Ginny stops him.

"No," she says. "I'm going to do this."

Her fingers feel stiff as she grasps her wand. They should call the Ministry. They should call St Mungo's. But then what good would that do? They'd just take Robert Wentworth and lock him up somewhere. Just another missing Muggle. Just another statistic. They're the only people who can help him. He's had at least six months of a normal life. Ginny knows he can have more.

Ginny's fingers tremble as she points her wand. "_Obliviate_!"

She hopes she's focused the spell enough. It's a delicate task, erasing enough to make him forget, but keeping enough of Robert Wentworth in there. Sanity's a difficult thing to restore, but Ginny knows she's up to the task.

She _has_to be.

Wentworth's face clears. His cheeks are still wet with tears, but he doesn't seem to notice them as he pushes himself up off the ground. Fastidiously, he brushes his suit down and then looks around. There's a bewildered look on his face. "Where am I?"

"You dropped your keys," Ginny says quietly. "I was just helping you look. I'm your... new neighbour."

"Thanks," Wentworth says, still looking confused. He thrusts his hand into his pocket and pulls out a set of keys. "I guess I just found them."

Ginny almost smiles. "I guess you did."

Wentworth shoots her an odd look. "Excuse me," he says as he pushes past her and unlocks the door.

Ginny watches as he disappears into his flat.

* * *

><p>That night, Harry holds her tightly as Ginny stares at the wall. "I thought I could help him," she says quietly. "I thought that..."<p>

Harry kisses her hair. "I know."

Ginny turns her head and buries her nose in the soft flannel of his shirt. Her voice is muffled as she responds. "We did the right thing, didn't we?"

Harry nods.

"But ... there's nothing else we can do, is there? He's going to remember again, and it's going to drive him insane." Ginny bites her lip.

"But then we'll help again. Or somebody else will," Harry points out.

Ginny raises an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like Memory Charms."

Harry laughs softly. "Sometimes, they're all we can do."

Ginny nods. Sometimes they need to do terrible things to help people. She bites her lip and suppresses the little voice – this little niggling whisper – that tells her that Wentworth _should_remember, even at the cost of his sanity. "I'm going to make a cup of tea. Want one?" she says abruptly as she stands up.

"Yes please." Harry stands up as well and follows her into the kitchen. "I'll get us some biscuits."

* * *

><p>It takes Harry to show Ginny the other side of the wizarding world too. With him, she sees things differently; there's a sparkle in the air and the faint hum of magic on the wind. Everything's a little bit more than it actually is, and that makes it all the more special.<p>

Their world isn't perfect, she thinks as she interlaces her fingers with Harry's. But it's not that bad either. They all do terrible things at times, but they do it to help people.

And that, Ginny thinks, is what makes all the difference.

-fin


End file.
